He who owns the Champions heart
by Enezrel
Summary: The reason why Red resides atop Mt Silver. For his true love of course.


That man. The one that legends speak about. The silent warrior. Slaying the organizations bent on destroying our way of life. The one with eyes like blood. His raven hair... Like ink flowing from a shattered pen... The champion of champions.

He Stands atop the mountain. It's easy to him. He could be here all day. The weather has no effect on him, he stands in the same place day after day. Rain or shine, storm or blizzard. No human should ever have to live in this frozen over version of hell. no contact with human beings except the occasional challenger, he hasent spoken a word since he came upon the godforsaken mountain top . only company in the last 4 years has been His 6 pokemon. Yet for some reason he just waits.

And waits .

And waits.

But who he is waiting for doesn't come.

The girl.

No not his friend from long ago...

Leaf Green. Or as some people know her: Blue.

Red waits for the girl who was at pallet town 10 years ago. His mind slowly drags out the memory.

*flashback*

"Help!"

Red jumps up as he heard the voice, looking around the small town of pallet, he realized she wasn't there.

"Please! My pokemon a hurt." The girls voice cries out. He turns and sees a flash of blonde beyond the border of trees that separates pallet town and... The wild. He rushes through without a second thought, which later would be commented by the girl as his "saving people thing." He saw her, and he was stunned for a moment by her beauty: her long blonde hair reaching just barely to the small of her back, form fitting black clothes, with a blue scarf for contrast, but what stunned him most was her eyes, grey almost silvereyes alight with passion for he adventure, fear for her pokemon, the look of a cornered animal, war like. He could add her as a Valkyrie of the Norse legends, she was crouched over a dragon pokemon, her black coat with the blue fur being torn by spearows. He could see long red streaks caused by the beaks and claws cutting across the fabric and marring her porcelain skin... He picked up a stone and threw it at the lead spearow, then realized his mistake, that was a dirty rare candy... The spearow glowed white. "Damn it." He muttered. Spearow could only cause small wounds, but Fearow had beaks like freaking swords. He reached for his childhood friend the pokemon who had been with him since he started his journey 1 year ago. He ran to the girl pokeball in hand, she looked at her apparent savior, his skin was paler than a slowly melting wax candle, she couldn't see his eyes because if his low cap, but he had red lips, like he had just drank blood, longish straight charcoal black hair stopping at his neckline, it looked smooth yet choppy like it was his first hair cut in a year. In his hand was a normal looking pokeball, his stance relaxed, like he had complete confidence in his ability, yet he had an aura of nervous tension, like he was ready to block any blow rather than let it pass by to hit her. His pokeball hit the ground, opening in a flash if pure unadulterated white light, out came a Venausaur. Her eyes widened. Who was this kid? He looked her age, maybe a year older or younger... His venasaur suddenly attacked, she didn't hear him give the order but the sunlight became unusually harsh. She blinked ,sunny day? A tm move? She heard a soft pat, looking to him she saw his right food tap twice, his venasaur then used protect? Blocking them from the fearows drill peck. She then realized, he has trained his pokemon to respond to slight taps, not giving away his moves in battle... She glanced at him in awe, he was a genius, seeing a glint of red from under his hat brim, she shuddered... Or a demon... He suddenly spoke, upsetting her idea that he was mute, "Are... You... Ok?" His voice slightly deep for an 11 year old... His pauses unnatural not like a stutter more like deciding the right words. "Y-ya." She breathed outward watching the battle with apprehension. He then recalled venusaur as it dealt a massive amount if damage with a well placed frenzy plant. "Saur." That one word seemed to have alot of meaning behind it. He the pulled out a lightly cracked pokeball, "pikka." He threw the pokeball to reveal a pikachu, The boy snapped his fingers on his left hand. She could have sworn the boy had a maniacs grin for a second before his mouth drew back to the plain straight line. The pikachu then shocked all the flying types with a massive thunder. He brought his pokemon back, before slumping forward. He had taken a large amount of shallow cuts and was bleeding steadily... He struggled up, then offering his hand to the girl he pulled her up too. She returned her dragon pokemon to premier ball. "Thanks...?" She inquired his name.

"..." He turned slightly pink and grabbed her hand, soft... He thought even with the callouses from training. She felt the scars, it was like someone had stabbed a knife through his hand the way the scar was formed. She blushed at his sudden move, as he pulled her to a house. Entering he sat her down at a table, and walked upstairs, she wondered if he lived alone... He brought down a pair of clothes and a towel, and pointed her to a room off to the right,

She walked in to see: an amazing marble and golden bathroom, she turned, "you think I need to bathe?" He flushed and shook his head. Crossing his fingers like a cross, he shrugged still pink. " oh it will easier to clean my wounds if I'm cleaned up?" He nodded. He looked so innocent, she decided to try something, "but your wounded too? Wanna bathe together?" He turned a deep crimson, she laughed and stuck out her tongue in a cute gesture, winking she smiled "kidding." She then shut the bathroom door, as the boy tried to calm down his heart rate... An hour later with her wounds cleaned and dinner in her, they sat at the table an awkward silence surrounding them. She wants to get to know the boy, the boy wishes the same, yet fears his own words. "Oh how terribly rude, I'm Cynthia Roran Kale. Best trainer in celestial town. Nice to meet you. Thank you for saving me." She paused awaiting a response. "...R-Red... Satou... Kanto... Champion..." He ducked his head blushing as red as his name sake. She giggled, "Your the champion?" He nodded. "But your so cute! Champions can only be old saggy men. Not cute boys! But..." She muttered... "I believe you." She smiled, Red smiled back, taking off his hat, she could now see his deep red eyes, she leaned forward and kissed his lips, "See you later my hero." She then blushing furiously Dashed out the door. Red sat stunned, his first kiss...

The next time they met was a year later, Red had heard of a newly established champion in Sinnoh so he was going to greet him. The other champions, from other religions came as well, Alder from Unova. Red from Kanto. Lance from Johto. Juan from Hoen. And then the door opened and a 12 year old girl walked in. It was her. She hadn't changed in that year... Same hair... Same eyes. He was stunned seeing his first kiss again. She smiled "'Ello Red."

Two weeks later

It was the last day of Reds stay in Sinnoh. He and Cynthia had gone on a 'date' to the amusement of the other champions. They lay in the grass outside celestic town just feeling the sun, hands interlocked,

"Your leaving..." She whispered softly... He nodded. She shifted her entire body till her head lay on his chest. "I can't leave Sinnoh for a while... As the champion I'm not allowed unless everything's ok..."

She looked into his eyes... "You can't visit either... I heard team rocket is causing trouble in 3 island... " he nodded sadly... Tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I'll miss you Red..." She cried in his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him tight. Releasing her he reached in his pocket and pulled out large black hair clips that had large wooden black beads. She looked at the gift he was offering her, and recognized them. It was an artifact that was supposed to be on display in Unova. She looked in his eyes In confusion. "Asked...Alder to get it... He... Let me pay him back..." He said in his quiet painfully slow voice that she just loved. "From the museum?"

He hummed in confirmation. "It looks...prettier on... You." He smiled. She giggled and leaned close to him, enjoying the flush that deepened on his face, "Thank you." She whispered kissing him yet again. She looked around and found mount coronet. "If we can't meet in 5 years. We'll go to the top of your version of mount coronet. . No one has ever gone to the top. You need to be champion level to get there." She pauses to kiss him again. "I'll meet you up there. I promise." She kissed him once more as Alder called out "Time to go." Cynthia dashed off of Reds chest and ran off with a hurried "good bye." Red stared to where she left off to, before he stood up and for the first time in his life shouted, "I PROMISE TOO!"

*end flash back*

He has seen her on the little crank tv, that he had in the cave, she was more beautiful than ever.

But now he waits.

But today he sees a shape, readying his pokeball thinking it was a challenger, suddenly he felt a pair of lips crash into his. He then spoke his first word in 4 years... "C-Cynthia..."


End file.
